The invention relates to stone cutting and polishing and, more particularly, to methods for cutting stone to produce useful articles such as planters, vases and the like, and to methods and an apparatus for polishing certain surfaces of same.
Stone planters and vases are decorative articles for which there is a demand. Such articles are frequently made from stone, especially granite.
Starting granite raw material for such articles is typically in the form of a square or a substantially rectangular block of granite. In the course of providing a planter or vase from such an article, a rounded outer appearance and a hollow center section are typically desired. Conventional methods for providing such structures are time consuming. Furthermore, following conventional methods, the central portion removed from the block to form the planter or vase is typically destroyed and/or wasted.
It is clear that the need remains for improved methods for providing articles such as planters and vases from substantially square or rectangular blocks of stone, especially granite. It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such methods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method wherein far less starting material is wasted.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for polishing the outside surface of cylindrical or accurate outer-shaped stone articles to enhance the appearance of same.